Adeus
by T. Lecter
Summary: Não havia tristeza; havia a certeza de que era necessário partir. Eles compreendiam. //Yaoi//Itachi e Kakashi// PRESENTE PARA LADY MURDER!


_Os personagens de Naruto talvez pertençam a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas num campo de improbabilidade infinita de 2 elevado a 276milhões² contra 1, Naruto me pertence._

* * *

**Adeus**

**-**

_"Não havia tristeza; havia a certeza de que era necessário partir. Eles compreendiam."_

_Fic presente para Lady Murder (Téh s2)_

-

"Kakashi... o que são essas luzes?"

"Estrelas, claro."

"Não, não essas. Falo de Konoha, está muito iluminada hoje."

"A calmaria que antecede a explosão. O sono que precede o grito do monstro. O prelúdio da batalha."

"Acredito que essa será a última vez que verei Konoha. Fico feliz que ela esteja assim, tão bonita."

"Precisa morrer?"

"Pretendo."

"Precisa?"

"Sobre precisar, no momento eu preciso fazer valer a pena tudo o que eu fiz por essa vila."

"Não morra, Itachi."

"Eu preciso sim, Kakashi."

--x--

Era alta madrugada em Konoha.

Kakashi passou a ponta dos dedos pelo próprio peito e virou o rosto devagar. Ao seu lado, sentado e ainda com o olhar fixo nas luzes, Itachi suspirava. O Jounin da Folha apoiou-se nos cotovelos e o mirou com curiosidade, vendo nele alguma esperança infantil a muito deixada para trás.

A longa capa negra de nuvens vermelhas ondulava com o vento e Kakashi a examinava intensamente. Algumas agulhas pinicaram contra o coração dele e um sorriso conturbado se escondeu por trás do tecido negro que lhe protegia o rosto. Sentou o mais próximo possível do Akatsuki, caminhou com as mãos pelo chão e procurou pela dele. Prendeu os dedos frios de Itachi contra os seus e os levou ao peito.

Por dentro, Itachi envolvia-se numa camada espessa de tristeza que ia aos poucos pintando de vermelho todas as lembranças que tinha daquela vila. Sentiu o calor que vinha de Kakashi e permitiu-se sorrir por alguns segundos, dando espaço a uma pitada de alegria quase inconsciente. Seus olhos estavam negros, a medida que é possível a escuridão se tornar mais intensa, ela se tornou naquela noite. Por um instante o Uchiha teve a sensação de ter visto todas as estrelas e luzes se apagarem.

Ao lado Kakashi se aproximava. Seus dedos correndo na direção da borda da máscara, e num piscar de olhos, fazendo-a escorregar pelo rosto. Seus lábios buscaram os de Itachi, sem pressa ou receio. Se aquela seria a última vez, que fosse a mais perfeita de todas.

A noite entoava silêncios melodiosos, embora isso soasse absurdo. Os pássaros noturnos cantavam em tom de despedida, e as nuvens escuras encobriam o céu, que parecia chorar. Dentre todas essas coisas, havia uma estranha felicidade vinda do som murmurante dos lábios daqueles dois ninjas. Fosse por um minuto, uma hora ou uma noite, ele deixavam que qualquer morbidez fosse embora, junto do frio.

No rápido período de um sonho, Kakashi vislumbrou a presença de Itachi ao seu lado caminhando por Konoha, um sonho com sabor de nostalgia e uma mínima semelhança com a infância. Tudo parecia ter mais cor quando sonhava, pensou ele, mas nenhuma daquelas cores fazia sentido se ao abrir os olhos não pudesse encontrar a imagem de Itachi entregando-se a ele.

Com o amanhecer veio a brisa fria e o orvalho da grama.

Ainda presos ao silêncio, os dois homens se entreolharam e um rápido sorriso deu fim ao contato. O calor dos corpos os mantinha abraçados e alheios ao sol nascente a brilhar sobre eles. Afastaram-se e juntos lançaram um olhar sereno à vila. O silêncio foi embora.

"Não esqueça de mim." Pediu Itachi, sem muita delicadeza, camuflando as erupções de seu coração.

"Ninguém vai esquecer."

"Cuide do Sasuke. Ele vai precisar de alguém."

"Vai ser difícil olhar pra ele sem lembrar de você."

"Vai ser difícil lutar com ele sem lembrar de mim mesmo. Adeus, Kakashi."

O Jounin abraçou Itachi, sem romantismo ou lágrimas. Eram adultos e sabiam que ser um Shinobi significava acima de tudo ter um destino incerto, ou, por algumas vezes, certo demais. O destino dos dois se separava naquele momento, e era inevitável lembrar de que antes de serem Ninjas eles eram humanos.

Então eles se beijaram, e foi o último momento realmente feliz da vida de Itachi. A última lembrança que ele realmente quis que permanecesse. Despediu-se com um sorriso apagado, e em silêncio, deu adeus à vila que um dia pôde chamar de sua.

"Esse não é um momento triste, sabe, Kakashi? Estou bem feliz, na verdade."

"Boa sorte."

"Adeus."

E o último Uchiha fiel à Konoha partiu em busca de sua última batalha.

--x--

**N/A:** _Tenho a nítida impressão de que poderia ter ficado melhor pra você, Téh. Mas foi feita de coração s2. Kakashi/Itachi nunca foi meu shipper preferido, mas posso dizer que simpatizo pelos dois. Espero que você goste._

**Sim, galera, quem não mandar review vai pegar herpes bucal da próxima vez que beijar na boca. E espero que ganhem vários beijos em breve! S2**


End file.
